


Apartment Thirty-Two

by rhink_is_my_kink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rhett McLaughlin, Butt Plugs, College Rhett and Link, Gay Link Neal, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Work, Strangers to Lovers, camboy link neal, enema (not sexual), rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhink_is_my_kink/pseuds/rhink_is_my_kink
Summary: Link is a cam boy--using sex work to pay his way through college. He meets a sweet, green-eyed giant in the lobby of their apartment building. Rhett wants for very little--spoiled by a basketball scholarship, and parents with deep pockets. He is immediately smitten with the brunette from down the hall, with his sky-blue eyes and crooked smile.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	Apartment Thirty-Two

Link tumbles into the lobby of his apartment building amid a gust of autumn wind and the smell of impending rain. The chilly wind seems determined to wrest the door from his hands, and he curses loudly and copiously as he struggles to close the heavy door. 

Once it’s safely closed and latched, he huffs an irritated breath and runs shaky fingers through his dark hair. He glances at his key ring and selects his small mailbox key. He turns toward the bank of mailboxes, and almost drops his keys in shock. There’s a tall boy at the bottom of the stairs. He’d been trying to drag a heavy moving box upstairs, but he stopped when Link entered the lobby like a tornado. 

Link, caught off guard, blushes and gives a shrill nervous laugh. “Hey, man. Hi. Uh. Sorry. You know. ‘Bout the language. It’s, uh, windy outside.” He realizes he’s babbling and snaps his mouth shut abruptly.

“No worries!” The tall boy smiles amicably, and offers his hand to Link. His hand is warm, and a little sweaty; the kind of thing that would normally gross him out, but this boy is so cute Link hardly notices. “Nice to meet you. I’m Rhett.”

“I’m Link. You must be new to the building.”  _ Smooth Link _ , he internally rolls his eyes at what a dork he must sound like. “Do you need some help with that box?”  _ There. That’s better _ . 

“Man, that would be so great. There’s a bunch of books in this one so it might as well be filled with lead. I should have waited until later to bring it in, but I’ve got calculus homework, and, like an idiot, I packed all my school books in with the other books.” Link finally notices the bright red Wolf Pack hoodie the tall boy is wearing.

“You go to NC State? Me too, brother!” Link smiles crookedly at Rhett, and he can’t help but notice the boy’s forest-green eyes. They’re really gorgeous. If he’s being honest with himself, Rhett is pretty fucking hot. He’s taller than Link, impressively so, considering Link isn’t short by any definition. And he radiates a gentle, calming energy. 

Rhett scratches his beard and ducks his head in a nod. “Yeah. Basketball scholarship, but I’m studying engineering. The only person who thinks I can play pro-ball is my dad, so I guess engineering seemed like a responsible choice at the time.” 

“Well, let’s get this beast of a box up to your apartment.” He steps up to the box, lifting with Rhett. Between the two of them the box is easily relocated. “What’s your apartment number?”

“Thirty-six,” Rhett replies. 

“No shit? I’m in thirty-two! We’re practically neighbors!” Link grins wide, and Rhett’s smile mirrors his own. Link can’t help but notice how gorgeous Rhett is. He tries not to get his hopes up too high, a cute boy like this is probably swimming in horny cheerleader pussy. 

They put the box on the floor outside of Rhett’s apartment while he unlocks the door. They team up to slide the box the rest of the way into Rhett’s living room to join piles of other boxes. 

“Wow,” Link gives a low whistle. “Looks you’ve got your work cut out for you.”

“Yeah. I am  _ not _ looking forward to unpacking all of this. You think anybody would notice if I just left it all in the boxes and use the boxes as furniture?” He scratches a hand over his scalp, tousling his short blond hair. 

Link snorts a laugh. “That’ll probably get real uncomfortable real quick.” 

Rhett sags, “Ugh. You’re right I  _ fucking _ hate unpacking though.” His accent is thick, and southern, and sounds like home to Link. He hears the same drawl come out of his own mouth whenever he speaks. 

“Well, uhm. Since you’re eyeball deep in boxes, you’re probably going to end up getting take-out for dinner. So, how about you come down to thirty-two in about an hour? I’ll have pizza and beer. I have plans at ten, but you’re free to hang out until then, if you want to avoid unpacking for a few hours longer, that is.”

“Hell yeah, brother! That sounds great! Do you want me to bring anything?” He gestures at the boxes with a chuckle.

Link claps him on the shoulder and reassures him that all he needed to bring was himself. Then he excuses himself, and heads back to his apartment to order some pizzas, mentally cursing himself for forgetting to ask what Rhett liked on his pizza.  _ Shit _ .

\----------------------------------

An hour later, practically on the button, there’s a rap on Link’s door. The apartment smells like pizza, and Link’s got a 90’s hip hop playlist going softly in the background. 

He opens the door wearing a huge smile. Rhett is standing there in a patterned button up, and dark blue jeans, holding a bottle of wine out to Link. Link takes the offered bottle, blushing a little now that there’s wine involved, because that makes it feel like a date. He motions for Rhett to come in. The wake of his passage bathes Link senses in a mini-tornado of citrus, wood, and musk. He’d obviously taken the time to shower. Link is suddenly self-conscious in the same rumpled clothes he’d been wearing since he got dressed this morning. 

“Sorry about the wine. It’s weird, right? I felt like an asshole coming over empty handed. I have a bunch of it. My parents bring some every time they visit me. Like I’m not pretentious enough for them. I mean—Oh, shit—I didn’t mean—I don’t know if you like wine or not… I—uh—I didn’t mean you’re pretentious, if you do. Like wine, that is.”

The more Rhett stammers the more he hunches down, like he would eventually fold himself up like a chair if given enough time. Link hurried to put him at ease, “No worries, brother! We can drink the wine, or I’ve got beer if you want. I’m sure both pair well with pizza,” he snorts a laugh. 

“Beer is perfect. But keep the wine. It might come in handy later.”

_ If only _ , thinks Link. “Sure, man. So… Um, I wasn’t sure what kind of pizza you liked, so I got two different pizzas with different half-and-half combinations. I hope it’s not overkill.”

He opens the boxes so Rhett can peek inside. ”No worries. I’ve never met a pizza I didn’t like,” Rhett jokes. 

Forty-five minutes later, it’s clear he wasn’t kidding. He put away almost a whole pizza by himself. They’ve each had a few beers each, and after three quarters of an hour they’ve found out just how much they have in common. They’re laughing like old friends, and maybe it’s the booze, or maybe it’s been awhile since Link got laid, but he’s starting to think Rhett is flirting with him. 

They’re sitting on Link’s couch watching a college football game, nursing a couple beers, and their knees and toes keep bumping together. Then, their thighs are pressed together, and it seems accidental, but then Rhett’s arm is slung over the back of the couch right behind Link. Rhett’s smell fills Link’s senses; the heat radiating off the tall boy is intoxicating. Rhett leans close enough for Link’s shoulder to press against his ribs, and suddenly Link is half hard in his tight jeans. He isn’t even focused on the game anymore, which becomes abundantly clear when Rhett nudges him. Link realizes Rhett asked him a question, and it isn’t the first time he’s repeated himself. 

“Sorry. I zoned out for second. What was that?”

“You sure you’re okay, man?”

“Sure. Of course. My mind was elsewhere. Really. I’m sorry.”

Rhett turns toward him, still so  _ very _ close, and he feels pinned under those wild green eyes. Link finally recalls the question Rhett asked, and he wants to high five the one brain cell that’s still keeping his shit together. “Uhm, industrial. Industrial engineering. I just really like making things streamlined. I’m kind of a perfectionist.” Crap. He’s rambling again. “What did you say your specialty is?”

“Civil. But I have a different question now.”

“Okay?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“That’s not a question.”  _ Damnit, Neal, just shut up. _

Rhett smirks, “No. I guess it ain’t. Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Link’s brain desperately wants his body to unfreeze so he can tackle this beautiful boy with the dark green eyes and kiss him until morning, but all his traitorous body does is nod. 

Rhett turns toward him even more, and his big hands come up to frame Link’s face, gingerly tracing along his jaw before pulling them together. It starts with a few tentative pecks, until Link’s tongue darts out to lick along Rhett’s plump bottom lip. Rhett lightly sucks at the tip of Link’s tongue. 

Rhett’s surprisingly gentle for such a big guy, Link thinks. So Link is the one to lean into the kiss, cupping one long-fingered hand around the back of Rhett’s neck, and deepening the contact by licking into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett moans, and now Link’s dick is  _ definitely _ having a good time because he’s fully hard now. He leans way over into Rhett’s space and slips his fingers lightly over the line of buttons on Rhett’s shirt, thumbing over his clavicle, then settling against his chest. Link can feel the other boy’s heart galloping against his palm.

Rhett surrenders control beautifully, nearly clinging to Link for dear life. One hand is around Link’s narrow waist, and the other rests lightly on Link’s thigh. It isn’t going anywhere right now, but the warm weight of his hand so close to Link’s dick feels like a promise. 

Link may have gotten little lost earlier next to Rhett’s warmth, and smell, but  _ this _ ? This he can do. Rhett keeps making little quiet-soft noises, and Link just wants to eat him up. His hands are fisted in the front of Rhett’s shirt, pulling Rhett toward him, when the tall boy abruptly breaks contact.

Link immediately feel self-conscious. He wipes his lips, and nervously says, “Oh, shit. Sorry.”

“Goodness gracious, what for?” Rhett replies, his eyebrows bunching together. “Don’t apologize for any of that. It’s just… Earlier you said you had something to do at ten. And it’s five after now.”

“Oh gosh. You’re right, I did.” They’d been kissing for over an hour. Where did the time go? “I wish you could stay, but those bills don’t pay themselves, you know?”

Rhett laughs, “If only.”

“So, yeah. I’m sorry to cut this short. Could I—uhm. Could I take you out for dinner tomorrow? My treat?”

“That would be great, but only on the condition that I pay, since you bought the pizzas and beer tonight.”

Link grins wide, “Sure thing, man. It’s a date. That is—I mean…”

Rhett leans over and kisses Link softly on the corner of his mouth. “It’s a date,” he says quietly.

He walks Rhett to the door, but not before making him take the leftover pizza, “From the looks of that apartment you aren’t going to be in any shape to get yourself breakfast in the morning. So, here’s your breakfast. The start of it anyway.” He elbows Rhett in the ribs and is rewarded with a cute little giggle. They exchange phone numbers, and part with a kiss.

Link closes the door, and sags against it heavily. “Oh my goodness,” he breathes.

\----------------------------------

Link is still hard by the time he drags himself to the shower. He’s got business to attend to first, so he dutifully hooks the enema attachment to his showerhead, and robotically goes through the familiar routine of cleaning himself out. There’s no magic here, no pleasure, it’s purely a necessary utility, so he does it quickly and efficiently. 

When he finally finishes and ducks under the hot stream of his regular shower, it takes next to no effort for his mind to turn to the beautiful green-eyed giant he practically tripped over this afternoon. A mere handful of hours later, that boy with the woods in his eyes had kissed him on his couch. They’d kissed for a long time, but it seemed to pass in an instant. Link hadn’t had a make-out sesson that intense since high school. 

His mind wandered back to the feel of Rhett under his hands, so gentle, and submissive—almost timid. The sounds Rhett made were so sweet and delicious. Link would give just about anything he possessed to know what Rhett sounded like—what he looked like—while he was riding a dick. 

Link turns the water off while he soaps himself up. He moves head-to-toe with an economy of effort. Instead of turning the water back on to rinse the suds away, he drags a heavy hand over his chest, letting gravity and a lack of friction carry his hand down to his cock. He finally lets his mind run free, and his hand slips around his dick. He’s hard in no time, recalling the needy moans that he drew out of Rhett with nothing more than a hot-and-heavy make out session, and the way the lanky boy felt under his hands. 

He leans back against the shower wall, narrow hips canted forward, one hand plays over the flat plane of his abs, circling upward to squeeze at his nipples. His cock bobs hard and heavy, precome dribbling out of his slit as he milks a tight fist over his shaft. 

When he closes his eyes, it’s easy to imagine Rhett on his knees, his face turned toward Link like a flower turns toward the sun. His mouth open, tongue resting over his bottom lip. Ready to take whatever Link decides to give him. He’s so passive, compliant, that he hums gratefully at the praise Link heaps on him when he feeds the thick head of his cock into that sweet little mouth. Rhett had moaned so pretty for Link when Link took possession of him while they kissed; grabbing his face, pulling at his neck, controlling the depth and intensity of their kiss. Link could build a whole fantasy off of his vision of how beautiful Rhett would be if Link took control of his whole body, instead of just his mouth. 

The hand that had been toying with his nipples glides down between his legs to pull at his balls, groaning Rhett’s name, loving the way it sounds; his lust-heavy voice bouncing off the tiles. His hand ventures farther back, until he can curl a couple fingers into his ass. He’s still slick from his enema, and a third finger slips in so easily, making him groan the neighbor boy’s name again. 

The languid way he jerks his dick intensifies with three fingers stroking over his sweet spot. He tightens the fist around his cock, and picks up his pace, twisting his fist around the slippery head. He’s fully surrendered to the movie his imagination plays over the back of his eyelids. He murmurs expletives, and praise, rolling Rhett’s name around in his mouth like a delicious meal worthy of savoring. 

The imaginary Rhett—in all his sun-kissed, freckle-dusted glory—rides Link’s cock like a porn star. Long legs folded, long torso undulating with each roll of his hips. Link can effortlessly visualize his fat cock disappearing slowly inside of the lanky boy, until he grabs those hips tight and fucks up into him hard and fast, until he’s sobbing Link’s name, and begging Link to paint his insides with come.

Link’s orgasm blindsides him. One second dream-Rhett is coming all over Link’s chest, and the next Link’s splashing come all over the foggy shower door, his vision going grey around the edges from the intensity. 

Winded like he just ran a mile, with legs turned to jelly, and tingles prickling over his skin. Dazed, he slides down the tile, thumping ass-first onto the shower floor. He curses passionately in the humid silence of his bathroom.

When he eventually rises it’s only because he’s still soapy, and it’s making his skin feel tight and itchy. As he rinses, he eagerly looks forward to gazing into those startling green eyes again.

\----------------------------------

After he’s clean and dry, Link spares some time to preen in his full-length mirror. He rubs lotion into his skin, and swipes some product through his wet hair, so when it dries later it doesn’t look ridiculous. 

  
Then he makes his way into his spare room. Sparsely furnished, with a bed; a large trunk; and a card table with a laptop, camera, mic, and lighting rig. The walls are padded with light grey soundproofing material, god knows it can get noisy in here, and he can’t have his neighbors reporting him to the landlord.

The first thing he does is retrieve a big bottle of lube from the chest on the floor. He reclines on the bed and pulls his legs up to his chest. With one hand he pushes three fingers into his ass, and fans them out, opening himself up enough to drizzle lube directly into his hole with his other hand. That done, he lubes up a thick black plug, and works it into his ass. 

He pulls on a pair of tight, cactus-print boxer briefs, a simple ivory-colored masquerade mask that makes his blue eyes look impossibly bright, and covers his hair with a, off-white beanie.

Crouching on the floor at the foot of the bed, he cranks up his laptop, turns on the light, and camera, and logs onto his CamChat account and opens a new room, sending a shout out to everyone who’s subscribed to his username: BlueBlazes. It’s a ridiculous username, but he’s had it for a couple years, and he has regulars who are familiar with it, so he doesn’t change it. He stands, checking the lighting and angles as men slowly filter into the chat room. Link’s slim waist and chest hover in the frame, his strong, long-fingered hand sliding over his chest, and circling his nipples, or dipping under the elastic waist of his boxers; an enticing lure for anyone who might pop in. 

He provides an even more alluring view when he turns his back to the camera to show off his round ass. He looks over his shoulder to check himself out on the laptop screen, and traces down his crack over his boxers, and pushes on the plug that’s making him feel so full. It rocks against his prostate, drawing a moan from him that isn’t fake at all. He thinks of Rhett filling him up just like this, and his cock is plumping up with no effort at all. 

He swings toward the camera again, and opens the chest on the floor. There are almost 300 people in the room right now, and he hadn't even gotten started yet. He makes eye contact with the camera, and says, “Who’s in a great mood today? I know I am!” He uses a voice that’s artificially high, because most of his big tippers want to jerk off to a fragile little blue-eyed twink. 

He holds up a few different dildos, and hums thoughtfully, “What should I use tonight? Decisions, decisions. Leave a comment and let me know!” Immediately the chat window explodes with all kinds of suggestions, many accompanied by the cheerful jingle that lets him know the big spenders have started to arrive and are peppering his account with tip after tip even though they haven’t even gotten started yet. “Now that’s what I like to hear,” he chuckles. 

He can already tell—tonight is going to be a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I embody chaos. This work will have multiple chapters, and a posting schedule does not exist.  
> Each chapter will mainly focus on one boy's perspective.
> 
> Tags will update as new chapters post.  
> No beta. We die like men.


End file.
